The Arendelles
by StudyInChocolate
Summary: What do we do now that our beloved little sister wants a guy that has no tail and probably be her boyfriend and will take her away from us...?" "It's clear. We won't let it happen." Elsa smiled.


**Frozen is property of Disney. I don't own even a fraction of it.**

 **This is my first time in Frozen Fandom, I hope you all go easy on me.**

* * *

.

Her family was a little bit... weird. She knew the fact when she was 7. She was a first grader who would occasionally get an envy look from her classmate and curious glares from her seniors. At first she had no idea what had been the problem but then at the end of the week, her third day in Arendelle elementary school she finally figured out the reason.

Her older brother was in fourth grade at that time. He was a charming, sporty, and a big flirt even when he hadn't been able to spell the word 'flirt' correctly. He was a real popular among his friends and surprisingly teachers. Girls love him, boys admire him (sometimes hate him), and teachers were fond of him. In short, everyone loved him. The problem was, everytime anyone asked him about what he liked the most or what his favorite thing was...

" _I love my little sister, Anna. She is cute and likes warm hugs! My favorite thing? Oh, I like doing everything if it's with Anna!"_

People would find him as adorable older brother who loved his little sister very much.

How about the little sister? No one ever asked her opinion, so she kept it to herself. She never told anyone that her life had been a 'suffocating' one. Her only best friend was Olaf, the others were too shy to befriend her, the boys were too afraid because Hans could be a protective scary big brother when they got close too much, or several girls just using her so that they could get closer with her charming brother.

She had been so patient in her life. The real problem was not only Hans. She had other source of problem too...

"Anna! My cute little sister! How's your day going?" A voice she knew very well belong to her older brother greeted her from across the locker hall.

She waved to his direction lazily. Hans immediately approached her sister with his usual big grin.

"So? Make any friends yet?" He asked hopefully.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm not 7 anymore. Also, what happened with 'no greeting me in the school and not acting like a big brother in the school' rule?" She sighed, slammed her locker after grabbing her English book.

"It has been three days!" He groaned.

"Exactly! You should've given me at least one... no, two months before you 'coming out' as my brother! You are a captain of soccer team after all!" Anna walked quickly to her class.

"Three days not talking to you was a torture." Hans muttered trying to keep pace with her sister.

"We are talking in home for God sake!"

"Yeah, I know... anyway everyone already knew that you are my sister, so we can just quit being strangers. You can still have a peaceful high school life, I promise."

"WHAT!" Now she realized she just shouted very loudly in school hall. All eyes were on her and Hans now. She could kiss her dream of peaceful and subtle high school life good bye today. Quickly, she grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him to an empty classroom.

"What did you say...? Anna lowered her tone, almost whispering.

"I said everyone knew you are an Arendelle. Apparently someone other than me has told everybody, no exception."

She had spent a month trying to convince her family to do her 'mission'. She had had enough of jealous look and curious glare from others when people heard 'Arendelle' name, Olaf once said that the name sounded so royal and had funny effect on the tongue.

"Who?"

"Someone else who thinks that pretending being a stranger with you is a ridiculous notion and three days has been a torture!"

"... Elsa?" Anna guessed.

"You call?"

Both she and Hans jumped in surprise. Upon the door stood a tall platinum blond girl wearing complete cheerleader uniform even with pom-poms.

"Where the hell you come from?" Hans reacted first and then his gaze landed on Elsa's pom-pom.

"What's up with that?"

Elsa lifted up the thing on her hand, "oh... someone told me that Anna was screaming at your face in locker hall... I forgot to take these off during practice."

Anna sighed.

Her source of problem was not only his too charming older brother... there was another. Her 'perfect' older sister, Elsa. If Hans had been charming and everyone loved him, Elsa was a gorgeous, smart, and cool girl. Anna thought of her sister as a perfect creature and master of everything. Aside of her gorgeous face and smart brain, she could sing, dance, paint, even cheerleading. Let her blond sister try something new, she could be a master in no time. Elsa's only weakness was her lack of motivation. Her parents once said that Elsa's motivation was revolving around a certain redhead little sister. For example, when the cheerleader team was trying to recruit her older sister.

" _Please, can you reconsider our offer to join? I promise you will always get a table in cafeteria, the most famous spot in our school."_

" _I'm sorry, I'm not interested." Was Elsa's usual cold response to anyone._

However, the cheer captain wouldn't give up until she could get Elsa Arendelle.

So one day when Anna visited Elsa in school (Anna was still in eighth grade), the cheer captain spotted Elsa's fond spot. Anna still remembered how she got a tour around by a bunch of older girls who wearing colorful uniforms and being showed about how fun and awesome cheerleading is. Anna should admit that it was a very smart move. After that day, the following night, she bragged into Elsa's room and persuaded her to wear the pom-pom with the cheerleader team.

The next day Elsa submitted an application for the team.

Anna had realized too late that the cheer clique had brainwashed her.

"It was you who told everyone that I am an Arendelle." Anna started slowly and carefully. It wasn't good that now Elsa and Hans were in the room. She had no backup and did the defense alone.

"You are." Elsa shrugged. "... I know that I've promised to give you some space... but yesterday..." Elsa moved her gaze to Hans. "You know the new blond dick quarterback that always had a big goofy grin on his face?"

Hans nodded, "Yeah, Kristoff. What about him?"

"Well, he said that he met this cute redhead junior sleeping in the library and he thought it would be awesome to do a bet with his fellow team mate on how long he could be this redhead's boyfriend in one week." Elsa said coldly.

Anna lowered her head, hiding her blushing face, "You don't know that this redhead was me..."

Elsa tilted her head slightly, "Anna, the only redhead who would sleep and drool her book while studying in the library is you." Her sister smirked, amused.

"HE MADE A BET ON ANNA?" Now that the fact had been told, Hans couldn't just sit and watch. "I will give him a lesson... or two." Anna could hear him cracking his fists.

"Stop it! Seriously you two need to stay away from my high school life. I don't need more drama in my life." Anna groaned in frustration. "Now that everyone knows I am an Arendelle, they will be too scared to be my friend! I have a plan to get a boyfriend this year, you know?!"

"WHAT?!" Elsa and Hans gasped in unison. "NO WAY! You are still 14!" Hans followed.

"Too many jerks in this school that I can't even begin to do elimination..." Elsa muttered more to herself.

"I don't care. I have been single for forever and high school is a perfect time to get a love life."

"You must be joking." Elsa tried.

"I'm not. I will show you that I'm perfectly able to take care myself. You two just be worried for your own future." With that Anna stormed out of the room.

"That was sooo your fault." Hans whispered to the blond cheerleader.

"Shut up. You are deaf or what? She said she wants a boyfriend." Elsa sighed.

"I know this day would come, I'm just hoping that it wouldn't be so soon... what do we do?"

"She is 14 years old. I must admit that aside Olaf, she doesn't have any social life."

"I allow Olaf because he has tail and four legs."

Elsa gave Hans a pointed look, "back off, Hans. Olaf is a sweet boy."

Hans nodded in agreement reluctantly. "What do we do now that our beloved little sister wants a guy that has no tail and probably be her boyfriend and will take her away from us...?"

"It's clear. We won't let it happen." Elsa smiled.

* * *

High school had been hell after the event that day. Anna could tell how every student would be looking at her every time she entered a classroom, a library, even a toilet. It felt like she bore a mark on her back.

Her first week in high school, she had no friends, or at least one she could talk to without bringing any topic about her older siblings.

Elsa was right about the blond quarterback guy who was stalking her at library. He was cute, Anna had to admit. However, the moment she witnessed how the guy had been picking his nose and ate whatever coming out from his big nose... Anna cringed. She drooled, but that thing the guy did was completely different side of disgusting.

"Hans and I can't take you home today..." Elsa said.

Anna snapped from her own thoughts. She was carrying a tray of foods while walking to an empty table with her sister. It was weird. On her first three days, she found it super hard to get any empty seat in cafeteria, and now, whenever she had lunch with Elsa, she always sat on the cleanest and fanciest table in whole cafeteria.

Her sister was a royal, Anna had no doubt. The rumor which was going around said that Elsa Arendelle was the Queen of Corona High.

"It's alright. I will grab a bus home." She shrugged. Anna noticed that she got extra chocolate pudding on her tray. The redhead teen threw an accusation look to her older sister.

"What? I'm on diet. You can have my pudding. Beside, you didn't eat breakfast this morning." Elsa forked her salad while avoiding Anna's glare.

"Neither did you. We were running late together... you should've waken me up!" That morning Anna's alarm broke. Their mother had asked Elsa to wake Anna up. However, instead of waking her, the older blond was having fun in taking picture of her drools.

Elsa smiled, a rare sight for anyone except Anna. "I don't have a heart to wake you while you were drooling cutely."

"I don't drool cute! No drool is cute!" She groaned.

"Just... eat your pudding." With that, their conversation was over until the bell rang.

.

On the way home, she met Hans on the soccer field. Her older brother was busy preparing his team for the upcoming match this season. At first, Anna wanted to go home quietly without bothering any of her brother or sister. However, she just realized that she hadn't brought her wallet with her due to this morning rush.

"Anna!" Hans jogged over her little sister who was standing beside the grassy field. Even after a week, Anna hadn't been used to with the stares from other students. She heard a rumor about how Hans had told the entire soccer team that her little sister was off limit and one guy that was brave enough to ask her out shall taste his own version of hell.

Hans had gone overboard and Anna couldn't even complain about it. Total members of Corona High soccer team was 39 guys including the manager. So there goes Anna's hope to have a boyfriend from soccer team. 39 was like 10 percents from whole boys population in her school. She still had hope even though her brother had made it hard.

"What is it?"

"I forget my wallet this morning. I'm gonna take a bus home."

"Wait. Elsa couldn't take you?"

"She has projects with her friends."

Hans sighed, "That woman... wait here, it's in my bag... it's-" Hans was about to go to the locker room but the coach was yelling at him across the field.

"It's alright. I will grab it myself. In your locker...?" Anna felt guilty that Hans would get scolding if he left the field.

"Yeah, second lane and fourth from the right. Are you gonna be okay?" It was always his habit to say that sentence.

"Yes! Now go away!" Anna pushed his brother back to the field. It was bordering to frustrating every time he was concerned about her. It was alright when she was 5 or 7 years old. The safest place in this world was where her brother and sister were. However now, Anna wanted to break free from that zone and created her own.

Hans and Elsa was not fully sibling. Hans was father's son with his previous wife while Elsa was mother's daughter with her late husband. It was complicated but they were so in love and her family became happier when Anna was born. Hans had told her that the day Anna was born, it had been the best day of his life. Elsa may or may not have told her that she had been longing for a sister to play with her since brother was too loud and too messy. Both Hans and Elsa would often argue, mostly about their little sister but they always kept it civil. Father said that before she was born, both Elsa and Hans had been cold to each other.

Her family was weird and complicated but they made it work and Anna was grateful with them.

"Second lane... Fourth from the right..." Anna counted the locker rows carefully. "Wait! Is it my right or that right...?" now she was suddenly torn between the locker locations. If only Hans had been marked his with sticker or drawings or something... all of the lockers looked the same. The club locker room was an ordinary locker without lock, so no one would stupid enough to keep any weird thing inside those.

Then she chose to trust her instinct and pried open one of the locker.

Something fell with a thud.

Anna looked down and her sight found an oval ball. Futbol ball.

Still transfixed with the ball, she hadn't seen a figure which was approaching from behind.

"What are you doing with my locker?" a guy's voice.

Anna jumped, startled. She quickly spun around and her gaze suddenly met with a rough skin. Human flesh... wait, no... chest. Bare chest, a man's bare chest.

She blushed furiously and looked up only to meet with a pair of hazel eyes who were staring intently to her.

It was the guy who picked his nose and ate whatever came out from it.

"The nose guy!"

"The drool girl!"

Both were pointing finger to each other while shouting.

"You call me what?" Anna was the first to recover.

"The drool girl, one who always sleeping in library and make the book wet..." He cringed. "You call me what?"

Anna who disliked the guy's attitude crossed both arms in front of her body, narrowing her eyes. "The nose guy, one who picked and ate..." Anna couldn't finish the rest of her sentence. It was too disgusting.

"... Anyway, what are you doing with my locker?" He picked up the oval ball on the floor and grabbed a towel from inside the already opened locker.

"... I was looking for my brother's locker." Anna said. She knew she shouldn't have trusted her own instinct.

"Hans Arendelle... huh?" His tone had some cynical distinct in it. Anna had been familiar with the tone since Hans was often to be the object of jealousy from the other guy. It was a mere second and then the guy opened a locker which was resided beside his. "There."

Anna saw his brother's bag inside. "Uhm... thank you." She said awkwardly. The situation couldn't be more awkward since the guy hadn't put on any clothes yet. The redhead just wanted to grab the money quick and leave.

While she was blessed with two gifted siblings, her gifted trait was her clumsiness. It seemed like God had designed her flaws to match perfectly with her gifted brother and sister. Anna couldn't count how many accidents she would've had if any of her brother or sister hadn't been there to watch over her. Unfortunately, now her clumsy foot chose the time to be perfect to trip over the air.

"Whoa..." Anna was going to fall face first and she was ready to brace the impact of cold tile floor.

It didn't happen.

It was like her body was hung mid air by something that held her around her waist.

It was the guy who liked picking his nose who had caught her in time before her face made any contact with the earth. His hand had circled around her waist and suspended her whole body to jerk and fell forward. One hand. It was either she was too thin or he had very strong hand.

In the middle of the awkward position, Anna couldn't curse her luck that Hans eventually walked in and saw the entire scene.

* * *

Then fists were flying before Anna managed to open her mouth. She was facing down and couldn't see the rest of Hans's fist went although there was a bang followed. It sounded like his fist had met the locker door.

Anna craned her neck further so she could look up. If only the nose guy would just release his hold already on her. She saw Hans's second fist launched, this time the target was the nose guy's face. That second, Anna felt the hold lessened and completely gone. Her body immediately met the floor with a low thud as then she proceeded to crawl away from the brawl scene between his brother and the nose guy.

"Dude... what's with you coming in and throwing punches to me like this?" The nose guy asked. He apparently could block Hans's second punch with his left hand. His other hand was ready to react on his side.

"You touched my sister, that's why." He replied curtly. Anna couldn't see her brother's expression since he had his back on her. The redhead girl knew that her brother was furious only by hearing his tone. Hans was rarely angry. His sweet manner and attitude were perhaps only facade in his daily life but he always capable to keep his temper whenever she was around.

Anna winced. She should do something.

"Hans! That nose guy did nothing wrong! I tripped, he caught me!" She said while still sitting on the floor. She should've gotten up from the dirty floor since they were wet and sticky.

Her words fell to empty ears. They always did when it came to Hans. At least, her sister would always listen to her no matter what the situation.

Elsa once said that there was a part of her brain that was called Anna's section. The part's only task was dealing with whatever's Anna's need. It was sweet and at 7 years old, Anna had been wondering if that part of Elsa's brain was true. In return, Anna had made up Elsa's and Hans' section in her brain too. Elsa had been elated and cuddled her for the rest of the night.

Third punch and the nose guy's other hand reacted by catching it mid air.

"For God sake! Listen to me!" Anna now got up from the floor and approached the two guys.

"Drool girl, I think it's better if you just back away..." the nose guy said. "And... name's Kristoff by the way." He grinned while a moment threw a glance at her way. A wink, actually.

Anna halted her step, considering her options. This guy was really sure that facing her angry brother was going to be okay. He had damage in his head. "Well, I'm Anna."

"Were you just winking at my sister without any clothes on?" Hans said and Kristoff's attention was back to Anna's brother.

"I swear I was going to put on my uniform if only you siblings didn't distract me..."

"That's it!" Hans pulled his hands free and then began to strangle him.

Her brother was going to kill him. Anna thought. The truth was, seeing Hans strangling other boys was not a new experience for her. However those boys in the past were total jerks and bullies. Elsa always hated it when Hans was fighting while Anna was near. Usually after Hans's beat up the bullies for Anna, Elsa would teach Hans a lesson or two as punishment. The lessons were varies, from tickling punishment and other kinds of scary pranks in the morning.

While in this situation, the case was misunderstanding.

"Whoa! Stop you two!" Anna finally jumped in between them. The strangling now had turned into mutual fight as Kristoff retaliate by pushing Hans hard. Her brother's back hit the locker by his force.

"I'm sorry. It's just I never like your brother..." Kristoff said to her before Hans charged toward him again, like a bull.

"There's a fight!" Anna heard a voice yelled from the hall. It seemed that a member of soccer team had seen inside the locker room. Then 5 seconds later, guys from soccer team and futbol team crowding the locker room.

"... seriously, you guys are just going to watch?" Anna shouted disbelievingly toward bunch of guys who were hovering around them.

"Well, that's our captain there and the quarterback. If we're interfering, our high school life is done." One of the guys who wore soccer uniform said.

This school was utterly ridiculous.

The boys around her were totally helpless. She was back to the fight and found her brother had been cornered by the nose guy. It was a completely different idea to see her brother was going to be hurt. So, Anna took the matter into her hand. The redhead girl grabbed Kristoff's shoulder and jumped onto her back. She circled her arms around the quarterback's neck.

"Stop it. You... don't... hurt... my brother!" Anna emphasized her message by pulling some of his blond locks.

Surprised by sudden weight on his back, Kristoff's balance went off. He fell backward with Anna still latched onto his back.

"Anna!" she heard Hans shouting her name.

Anna saw explosion of stars when the back of her head made contact with bunch of lockers. The stars were too distracting that Anna also couldn't feel how her back then was unceremoniously touched the floor hard.

Damn the floor in boys locker room. They were wet and sticky and smelly.

Then her world went black.

* * *

"... what the hell you were thinking!"

"I didn't, okay? I saw red when that guy was holding Anna. He had no shirt on! Tell me, what you're going to do if you were me?!"

"Knock that guy out in first punch!"

Anna tried to open her eyes but only managed slightly. She felt a cold hand placed upon her forehead and saw her sister's face. They were inside Hans's jeep while her brother was driving. She was lying and had Elsa's lap as a pillow. The redhead girl always wondered why her sister's skin never failed to be colder than normal people.

She moved her head slightly but the world spun.

It seemed that her sister noticed she was awake that she turned her angry expression into a gentle smile Anna always liked.

"Hey, it's alright. I've got you." Elsa whispered to her.

Anna held herself to nod, it would be painful. "Head's hurt... you are two... I feel sick." she replied. Her vision was playing with her.

"I know. Try to not move your head. We are almost home."

They both knew better that their little sister despised hospital. It was painful to use her head to think and the longer she opened her eyes, she had more urges to throw up. So Anna prefer to go back to sleep.

* * *

It was already dark outside when she woke up for second time. This time she was on bed inside her room. Unlike the first time she woke up, the pain and dizziness in her head now felt distant away.

There was a sound rustling of paper and soft snores. Anna glanced and found her sister occupied her desk while typing something on her laptop. There were stack of papers scattered around her desk. She turned away and found her brother was sleeping while still sitting on a chair. He snored a little but didn't drool like her.

"How's your feeling?" Elsa asked and sitting on the side of Anna's bed. Her hand went to touch Anna's forehead. Elsa's hand was always cold, one thing from million things Anna liked from her sister.

"... better and thirsty."

"Apparently you are hard headed." Elsa grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand and handed it to Anna. "Drink slowly."

"... so, what happened?"

Elsa sighed, "You remember jumping into a fight between your brother and the quarterback?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Well he fell and you hit your head that's what Hans said. Then I came, seeing you unconscious on the floor, horrified. I've never been sp afraid in my life…"

Anna couldn't have a picture of Elsa in horrified state, "Really?"

"Well, I kicked two fighting guys on their ball too."

Anna winced and her gaze went to her sleeping brother, "it was just misunderstanding."

"I don't care what happened, Anna. You are hurt and from what I know, there are two idiots who are responsible for that." Elsa took off her glasses and that moment Anna could see Elsa's tired expression. "I'm sorry... I should've taken you home today. You were hurt because of my irresponsibility."

It was her sister's habit to blame herself for everything that happened in family, especially if it's related to her.

"Nonsense. It's not your fault. I tripped in front of topless guy. My fault."

Elsa smiled and nodded. Anna knew that next time something happens, her sister no doubt would again blame her own self. While for all Anna knew, everything bad that happened were mostly because of her poor luck.

"... I wonder how father and mother doing...?" Anna bit her lips.

"They are downstairs, talking with Kai."

Kai was Arendelle's family doctor. Since their youngest daughter was accident prone, Kai had been promoted into a family's friend 4 years ago.

"My head feels funny." Anna grits her teeth, she felt dizzy and sick.

"You have a bump like the size of golf ball." Elsa's hand reached for her sister's. "Don't worry, Kai said your head fortunately is as hard as a troll."

Anna grinned.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Elsa said solemnly. Anna noticed how Elsa's fingers gently caressed her wrist. It was a habit of hers to feel Anna's pulse point every time her red-head younger sister was sick or injured.

"I'm sorry." Anna truly was.

"… So, the quarterback?" Elsa implored a little.

Anna sighed, "really, Elsa? You are going to be an investigator now? You know that my answer cannot be held true since I have a big bump on my head right?"

Elsa shrugged. "In that case, will you give me permission to kick his pathetic excuse of ass tomorrow?"

"You said you already kicked him."

Elsa tsked, "Hans scored 2 punches."

Anna rolled her eyes, "seriously?!"

"Unlike Hans, I ask you first. I'm not unreasonable barbarian." Elsa crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He hurt you. I demand contribution. You know how it works."

Her siblings would defend her without question and got the first kill at whoever hurt her.

"Fine! Don't kick him too hard though. He is innocent."

"Not too innocent. I heard he made a bet with his friend about you."

Anna didn't understand why the information felt like a kick on her gut.

Elsa noticed it. "Uh oh. You like the guy."

"I don't."

"Hans will not like this."

Anna blushed came in full force. "Don't tell him then."

"I will not like it too." Elsa's expression was twice more serious than before. "I don't want you to get hurt Anna. Not now, not ever."

Anna felt an argument was coming. It would be like old confrontation about how her older siblings had known better about life than her. Anna was sick to always be treated like a child. She could take care of herself.

"My head hurts, I want to sleep." The red-head teen slid down further beneath her comforter, averting her gaze from Elsa's piercing blue eyes. In this type of situation, Anna would prefer her brother. He was less perceptive than Elsa, and less scary. Her older sister could never miss even a miniscule aspect about her. Anna couldn't hide anything for long from Elsa.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa was turning off the bed lamp.

"Would you stay?" The sisters had separated rooms, yet almost every time Anna would sleep on her sister's bed and vice versa.

Even Anna could make out Elsa's smile in the darkness.

"Always."

.

.

* * *

 **This is a one-shot. However, if you want more... I'll give you more. I would like to know your opinion about this story.**


End file.
